Paw Patrol: The Communist Invasion
by TheDespacitoSpider
Summary: The entire world becomes divided when visitors arrive at Adventure Bay and attempt to sway the opinions of its residents and make way for a new type of society.


**Despacito**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in Adventure Bay. Everything was going on as it normally did; People were enjoying their day as much as they could before the sunset. The Paw Patrol had not been called on any missions yet and were playing around with each other just outside of the lookout. Ryder, the team's leader and also caretaker of each of the pups, was eating some cereal at the top of the lookout tower. He was happily watching his pups play around since he always loved seeing them so happy. He gazed around all of Adventure Bay, inspecting each and every building making sure that no problems were occurring. Something strange caught his eye, something that was far out in the water heading towards the beach. Ryder leaned over the railing trying to make out some features on it. The only thing that stuck out from the boat was a strange red hammer and sickle on the side of it. Ryder had a bad feeling about it and quickly ran back into the lookout. He hopped down the pole that lead to his garage and got onto his ATV, quickly driving out of the garage and into the outside world.

"Ryder!" one of his pups shouted. He stopped driving to hear what his pup had to say. Chase was running towards him seemingly in a panic. He stopped a few feet in front of him and said, "Ryder there is something headed towards the beach!" Chase was always the first one to notice something off. He was very loyal to Ryder and did not take situations very lightly, though he was still kind and when not on duty loved to have fun. There was one pup he definitely managed to catch the heart of.

Ryder, observing the boat heading towards them very closely, took a moment to respond, "I know Chase, we need to go and see who it is." Chase nodded in agreement while Ryder told him to go and gather the other pups. Once he was finished talking Chase instantly obeyed and went to do what he was told. All of the other pups had already noticed the boat and were watching it closely. Ryder took off down towards the beach while Chase and the other pups all got into their vehicles.

Skye was concerned at how worried Chase was acting, "What is going on?" she asked as each of the pups got into their respective vehicles. The situation came up so fast and no one was prepared for any sort of mission on that day, though they did not know if this was anything to even worry about.

"I'm not sure Skye," Chase responded watching the boat carefully. All of the other pups were equally confused as to what was going on, but none of them ever questioned anything and just went with the flow. The boat was nearly at the beach now, only a few more moments before it would reach it. The pups all drove down to the beach as quickly as they could, reaching it just as the boat stopped on the edge of the sand. Everyone watched as anticipation built up inside of them, not knowing who or what would step out of the boat. It was a small little speed boat that appeared as if it could hold no more than five people.

"What should we do Ryder?" Chase asked awaiting instructions. Ryder put his hand indicating to wait for something to happen. From within the cabin out stepped a peculiar figure. It was wearing a very large and red cloak over his entire body, covering any sort of features that it bore. Everyone was weirded out know and some were even a little bit afraid.

Ryder finally spoke up after the figure stood still inspecting everyone, "Who are you?" he asked trying to keep things calm. The figure turned his attention onto the young boy. Chills were sent down Ryder's spine as he could feel the figures gaze piercing through his soul. The figure jumped out of the boat and onto the sand; Everyone took a few steps back accept for Ryder and Chase. Chase was ready to attack if he needed to, Ryder signaled for him to stay down as the figure approached the boy. It moved slowly towards him and stopped a few feet in front of him. They were face to face now, but Ryder still could not make out any sort of features.

"Hello," the figure said slowly lifting his hand into the air and towards Ryder. Ryder was ready for anything and watched him moving his hand closely. The figure stopped halfway into the air, a hand slipped out from the long sleeve that covered it before. Ryder did not know what it wanted at first, but quickly realized that it was just a simple handshake. He placed his hand in his palm and shook it up and down.

"My name is Ryder," said Ryder not taking his focus away from the figure's unknown face. The figure let go of Ryder's hand and reached for his hood. Ryder waited in anticipation as he slowly placed his hands onto either side of it.

In one swift move he uncovered his face and said, "What is up DramaAlert nation, I'm your host, Killer Keemstar." Everyone's face changed to become the same, bewildered expression. Some people even let out a slight chuckle. The previous unidentifiable man now revealed his entire face. His head was almost gnome-like with a large black beard and a strange hat, having the same hammer and sickle as the boat on its front. Absolutely no one knew what to say next, not even Ryder. For a moment everyone just stopped and exchanged looks with each other, waiting for someone to break the silence.

Ryder decided to break the silence since no one else would, "Hi… Keemstar, what are you doing here?" was the only question that he could think to ask. There were plenty of other questions that were on his mind that he chose to keep to himself, or at least for a later time.

Keemstar smiled and said, "I just came by to visit, maybe make some new friends and spruce the place up a little bit. Who knows, maybe I could change the way you think in the long run." That was not the answer that Ryder was expecting. Even the questions that were at the back of his mind never came close to anything like that. Ryder did not even fully understand what he meant by that, whether it was just a friendly little thing or something much more sinister.

Chase walked up towards the man with the rest of the pups, who were all a little bit more comfortable now, "What do you mean by spruce it up?" he asked picking up on every little word that Keemstar spoke.

Keemstar let out a slight chuckle and answered his question, "You know like decorate it a bit, just like Christmas." Chase was still confused by what he meant, Ryder was as well. They still could not figure out if he meant it in a good way or a bad way.

Ryder was more interested on by what he meant when he said, "change the way you think," since it could have meant a lot of different things. "What do you mean when you say to change the way you think?"

"Well first I need to find out how this place is run," Keemstar stated looking around at each of the citizens and then the buildings. He stopped as his eyes went over the six pups that were standing and staring at him closely. All of them were dressed in distinct colours which strange backpacks on their backs. Keemstar looked back up at Ryder and asked, "Are these yours pups?"

Ryder was hesitant to answer his question, since he did not know what answer Keemstar wanted. Seeing the seemingly innocent look on Keemstar's face he decides to answer, "Yes , they are. We are called the Paw Patrol." Ryder admitted as all of the pups stood up tall and proud.

Keemstar noted Ryder's wording carefully, "We are the Paw Patrol? So everyone here is?" he asked peering around at every person who was watching them.

Ryder shook his head and said, "No not everyone, me and the pups are the Paw Patrol." Keemstar fully understood what he meant now. He carefully inspected each of the pups. All of the accepted for Chase were looking at him with huge smiles on their faces, excited to meet a potential new friend.

After inspecting them for a few more seconds Keemstar spoke up once again, "Well why is it that way?" Ryder was taken back by his question. He did not understand why he would ask a question like that, or even fully understand what it meant.

Ryder needed to get confirmation on what his question was asking, "What do you mean by that?" he asked as Keemstar continued to look around at everything surrounding him.

Keemstar shifted his attention back to Ryder, "I mean why is everyone not a part of the Paw Patrol? Why should only you seven be in it? Why not have everyone be equal?" Ryder needed a moment to ponder on every question that he was just asked. The questions that were asked were something that he had never thought about in his life.

After having a few moments to think, he finally spoke up once again, "Well I never said that no one else was allowed in and never said that those not it in were lesser in anyway." Keemstar seemed to like the answer, but was not fully satisfied. He decided to ask question later and for now find out how Adventure Bay functioned.

He took off his cloak and through it back onto the boat, "Why don't you show me around?" he asked walking back over to the boy and his pups. Chase squinted at him and never once took his attention away from him. The other pups were still unaware that there could be potentially anything wrong with Keemstar.

Ryder nodded slowly and said, "Sure why not." He was still suspicious of the man and his intentions. He was still torn on whether or not he was just a friendly person who thought differently, or something much darker. Keemstar gave a friendly nod as Ryder got back onto his ATV, along with the pups all getting within their vehicles. Keemstar jumped onto the back of the ATV, barely fitting onto it and almost causing it to collapse. Ryder slowly drove back up the lookout as all of the pups followed him from behind.

"So how long has the Paw Patrol been together?" Keemstar asked trying to make the situation a little bit less awkward. He was fully aware of just how embarrassed Ryder was with a grown man sitting behind him on a small little vehicle.

"Around three years I would say," Ryder responded trying not to think about the man holding onto his back. Memories started to flood his mind about all of the times that he spent with his pups, memories of when they were much younger and innocent. Thousands of images and moments that he had never forgotten and never would forget entered his mind. It managed to bring a smile to his face and make him forget that Keemstar was there for a moment.

"Interesting," Keemstar commented. Ryder did not know what to think about his comment. Was it meant to be just an innocent thing or was he thinking of something sinister? He wanted to get as much information out of the man before making up any sort of opinion on him. They crossed over the large red bridge that connected the lookout to the rest of Adventure Bay. When the crossed it they reached the top of the island where the lookout stood.

"Here we are," Ryder said quickly getting off of the ATV. All of the pups got out of their vehicles and walked over to Ryder's side. Keemstar closely inspected the lookout tower, taking notes in his head about how it was structured.

"So you guys do what exactly?" he questioned after finishing his investigation. He made sure that he had listened to everything that he was being told, picking up on every word that was spoken.

"We look out for the people of Adventure Bay," Ryder answered, not knowing anything that he could mention.

"And what do you get in return?" Keemstar asked wanting to get more information before making a decision in his mind. All of the pups sat there and wondered what Keemstars intentions were. He seemed to be quite nice and never sounded like he was planning anything bad.

Ryder thought about his question for a moment before answering, "Nothing…"

Keemstar finally got all of the information that he needed to do what he was planning on doing. He took out a phone that he kept in his left pocket and pressed a few buttons before putting it to his ear, "Come in." All of the pups and Ryder looked at each other concerned at what had just happened.

Ryder stepped up to Keemstar and asked, "What was that?" Keemstar put the phone back in his pocket as Ryder waited impatiently for a response.

Keemstar laughed and said, "Oh don't worry I am doing anything bad. Just calling a few of my friends over to see what they think of this place." Ryder was now ready for anything and prepared to do whatever to the people who he was talking about. All he could do was wait and see if Keemstar was telling the truth or not, as all of the pups looked at each other and wondered what was going to happen next.


End file.
